Deathstrider
Deathstrider is a god in the books from the Crimson Chronicle series. He, along with a select few gods, can be spiritually tied to a mortal human, which is power the HEP wish to use for wars''. ''Deathstrider is the god of death. Appearance Humanoid form He has pale skin, amber violet eyes, and a black to white gradient as his hair color. He wears a grey hoodie and black jeans. He is much like a Father, he smiles and jokes, but there is one thing that stays permanent. He has a tired look to his face. Wolf Form In his wolf form he has a black coat with white sock like patterns. His eyes are still the same color and he finds it odd how much he looks like Alexander Evans despite being a feral dog. Spirit/God Form He can't be seen, touched, or heard but his presence is known. Personality When he first had on influence on the universe, A Deathstrider was cold and distant. Only blowing out a few stars like they are candles, but as life continued to grow as did he. When he met life, her point of view on death changed, though he loved, he never once felt guilt for his actions. History At a point before time, Deathstrider had influence on the universe around him. Just as Ashia made her first star it went out, death has do its job. As time grew closer so did the two beings, he never hated himself for harming what she has created. Abilities Deathstrider can destroy anything with ease and summon an army of lost souls. Relationships Ashia-lako Ashia-lako is Deathstrider's best friend and long time romantic companion. He knows that he only exists because of her and vise versa, they were a match but complete opposites. They love each other in all ways possible, but the excitement of loving each other has calmed to the point they're more like a long lasting married couple. Saeyen Laurens Saeyen Laurens is Deathstrider's soul partner, this relationship is hard to explain. She calls the shots and he follows along with a bit of snark, though the mystic abilities was originally a joke between the spirits it soon took their attention when the twins were born. He holds the power of the multiverse and a child can wield it because of her life story. Alexander Evans Alexander Evans is probably a clone of Deathstrider or a secret love child, that is all up to speculation though. Their relationship revolves around Saeyen, they do what is best for her and would protect her no matter what. They joke about their similar looks. Saequinn Laurens Saeyen Laurens is the embodiment of her lover's power. They have conversations about each other's significant other, after all of the sweet talk they start complaining about the flaws. Though that is no what their conversations are limited to, that is what is most common. Trivia * Deathstrider was named after Saeyen's favorite movie character, Lucas * Her least favorite creation is narcissist * Ashia doesn't like that she gets summoned as a lioness Quotes Edit The Rose Renegade Edit Edit yet The Prince of Jade Edit Edit yet The Midnight Mercenary Edit Edit yet